The Legend of Zelda: The Great Catalysm
by Hyrule-Dude
Summary: 2365 years after the last defeat of Ganon, Hyrule has become a prosperous land that has advanced greatly both economically and technologically. Now a normal 16 year-old boy named Link must now unravel the truth behnd a Gerudo rebellion and discover his de


NOTE: This is the First Fanfic I've ever written, so please understand if it's mediocre. I've just always wanted to tell this tale in this perspective.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Great Catalysm  
  
By Hyrule Dude  
  
Based off the hit video game series The Legend of Zelda  
  
I rose to my feet. I was in a large forest. I could not tell this by my eyes, for no light seeped through the canopy, but instead by the sounds that woods often create. As I began to gain more focus of my surroundings, a column of light appeared before me. Within the white illumination was a sword inserted in a highly decorative pedestal. I looked at it in awe.  
  
Had I not the heard the voice, I may never had thought to move. Then it called.  
  
"Take the sword."  
  
The thoughts that raced through my mind. The voice had made such a clear command.  
  
"Take the sword."  
  
It wasn't a trap nor was it a gift. It filled me with a feeling.  
  
"Take the sword."  
  
A feeling of duty.  
  
I stepped into the light that shined upon the altar. I stood behind it.  
  
"Take the sword."  
  
I grasped the hilt tightly with both hands; with nervousness unlike I have ever felt.  
  
"Take the sword"  
  
  
  
In reality however, swords were really none of my concern. My biggest concern as of then was the large accumulation of dribble sliding down my cheek as I slept. I may have been in my unconscious, snoring state of being, but soon I'd wake up to be in a puddle of my own saliva.  
  
My name is Link. And like any boy my age, waking up in a lake of saliva was not my favorite thing to do, or any sixteen year-old's. However it was my destiny to have to deal with the issue of drooling, as it would be to deal with many of my future tasks. Those of which will be explained later.  
  
Upon waking up, with the disgusting feeling that reflected sleeping in the back of a van down by the river, I quickly began the process of freshening up. The routine of showering and such were quickly taken care of and I was on my merry way.  
  
I stepped outside only to become victim to the thick summer rays. This was the 6th month of the year, which fortunately meant no school, but meant much heat. I didn't mind, as long as I could meet my friends at the Kakariko Shopping Center, which is what I planned to do.  
  
Kakariko City was the largest city in the area, with the only larger one being The Imperial City of Hyrule, but it was so far away no one from our city went their often. There was plenty to do here.  
  
A quick bus ride easily got you to the shopping center, and it wasn't long before I was walking in through the automatic doors of the mall. I passed by the many stores and caught a glance of Mido, the local pain in the ass.  
  
I waved to him kindly, but soon regretted it as he quickly came over to me.  
  
"Hey green geek," he said, making a reference to my clothes.  
  
Though I don't care, I do find my passion for green strange. It wasn't a big deal, but every day I wore something green. Whether it was as simple as a baseball cap or a green vest jacket, I always seemed to have something green on. Today it was a simple green T-shirt. I never took much heed of it, but Mido always had to spot differences.  
  
"Hey Mido," I said, trying to bore him into leaving.  
  
However Mido wasn't about to give up on me yet, "So green-geek, out to buy some little green gnome shoes."  
  
In my usual sarcasm, I responded, "Yeah.... exactly my plans.  
  
Mido face made a victorious smile, "It seems the mall is not a place for little gnomes."  
  
I then retaliated, "I'm short?" I stood a good head taller than him, "Mido, before I first met you I didn't know they stacked shit could be stacked so short."  
  
Some people from school looked on in amusement as Mido began realizing that an insult had been thrown at him, "You son of a bitch, I'd like to see you take on someone like myself in a true test of skills."  
  
Was a challenge being set?  
  
I quickly said, "Explain to me, what skills does a dumbass like yourself have."  
  
Mido looked back at me in pure hatred, half of which fueled by his fat head, and the other filled with having to accept the truth in what I had said. Either way Mido had to do something to keep his stance in the social ladder.  
  
"Fine Link, you think you're so tough. I dare you to try and take me on," he said, a bit shakily, "We'll meet somewhere for a fight, to the death, so I can prove how well I could kick your ass."  
  
At first I was profoundly amazed at how lame the whole proposition was. I then looked around at the crowd amassed around us. The looks on their faces were completely captivated by the whole affair. Mido had clearly used a good technique. He challenges me to something that's too stupid to accept then when I refuse he gets the glory for having shown me down, and I'm the cucco. I then thought it appropriate to screw with him just a little bit.  
  
I smiled, "fine."  
  
Our audience looked on in awe at the events unraveling. How they took it seriously no one could have told, but they had.   
  
Looking at Mido I discovered how fearful he really was. Slightly pale, but not about ready to lose face. He then said, "So we fight Monday night, at um…."  
  
I casually throw out a time, "9:00 pm."  
  
"Yeah," he says, "Down in front of the cemetery."  
  
In an attempt to really scare Mido, "Hell, why not in it!"  
  
"FINE"  
  
"FINE"  
  
Heh heh he, what a dumbass.  
  
And so that is how I came to be scheduled for the fight with Mido.  
  
While many people were backing me up and supporting a victory against Mido, there was one person who did not.  
  
"BOY!" The sound resonated through the mall.  
  
I dreaded what happened next. I often thought to myself what life as an only child would be like, and throughout my childhood my parents reassured me, it would always be good to have a sister, and nowadays I agree full heartedly. This however was one of those times I thought trading her in for a Nintendo should have been an option if not the end all solution.  
  
My twelve year old sister, Aryll, was a girl with many values, and it seems fighting to the death was not one of them.  
  
"Link how could you," she began in her, you-are-so-irresponsible-tone, "You are seriously gonna fight this person to the death?"  
  
"Aryll, you must under…" I was cut off.  
  
"Oh I understand, you just want to get slaughtered by some bully so you can be the big man."  
  
"Aryll, it isn't a real fight…." I tried again to say.  
  
"Oh so a 'real' fight is only one were you take turns using torture on each other."  
  
I quickly grew tired of the 3rd degree, "Aryll, please be quiet and listen. Mido and I are not going to fight to the death, we will trade punches and eventually end up walking away bruised, mostly him. He doesn't have enough balls to actually fight to the death."  
  
But who could blame Mido? A fight to the death was something that is very dangerous. If I had been remotely taking the affair seriously I would be a little frightened too.  
  
"Well…" Aryll sighed, looking relieved, "As long as my big bro is ok, I guess I'm fine."  
  
I was about to turn away and walk on when I then realized, "Aryll, how'd you get here?"  
  
"I took a ride with mom to look for drapes," she said, "We're just about to go home. Whanna ride?"  
  
"Nah, thanks," I replied, "I'll catch a bus later."  
  
"Well, okay," she smiled, "See you at home."  
  
I turned and walked on.  
  
I spent the rest of the day with my friends. We talked about the usual things, shopped at the usual shops, and ate our usual place.  
  
As the day crawled to a close we went our separate ways home. As I headed for the mall exit, a television news report caught my eye, on one of those TV displays. I took a minute to see the top story.  
  
"Today in the streets of Kakariko City, another group of explosions created by the Gerudo Terrorist Organization occurred. Only five were injured in the blast but more and more the attacks are becoming stronger and more frequent. It seems that the many recent attacks are due to some type of larger plot, in protest to the alleged unfair treatment received by the group over the years. When a local was asked about the crimes of the Gerudo he had this to say."  
  
"The Gerudos are thieves. Nothing more, nothing less. They all deserve to just be tossed in jail for the rest of their lives and hung by their stealing fingertips, so their treachery can end here."  
  
"Kakariko security officials have announced that much of the city's man power will be focused on eliminating the threat of Gerudo terrorism. More at ten."  
  
The Gerudo attacks were getting bigger. I often wondered to myself how far it would actually go. Many still couldn't believe that the Gerudo had gone as far as they had in their terror strikes. Had you told anyone three years earlier that the professional female thieves would become killers, they'd have said you were nuts. Why they began all the trouble was still unknown.  
  
The world gets crazier and crazier.  
  
This Chapter was made merely to establish the characters. Expect the story to deepen as it goes on. Your reviews are the deciding factor on wether or not I actually continue. 


End file.
